


At Face Value

by TheLilKnight



Category: Bleach
Genre: (Drug use tag is for substance like drugs), Blood Drinking, CEO, Demon AU, Demon and Vampire dynamics, Doctor - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Makeup CEO, Rich AF Shirosaki, Slow Burn, Theatre, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilKnight/pseuds/TheLilKnight
Summary: Ogichi Shirosaki is a prominent Makeup CEO of Zangetsu cosmetics when his food supply runs low, he has to make a decision. Risk his secret--of being a demon--being told, or he could find a new supply. This is when one unhappy Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki makes his way into the picture when he tries to save the CEO from an apparent devastating car accident. Or was it?





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter and happy Shiroichi day!! (Dec. 15th). This fic has been a long-festering idea for me, and as of now, there are still some unknowns for what characters will wiggle their way in. I'll update the tags as they go! I want to clarify that this Demon AU was built on the idea of having pieces of Demons and Vampire Au's! I'm excited to play a bit! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

 Ogichi Shirosaki, Shiro for short, was a typical household name, well, among those that loved makeup, it was a praised name. He was the CEO of one of the largest makeup companies in the world at the moment, Zangetsu Cosmetics. He was pretty comfortable in life from his unknown beginnings. One of the biggest mysteries about the man is how he began, where he came from, and his family. That’s what drove the appeal. He had his secrets. 

  This brought some joy to the alabaster-skinned man. It also helped bolster his business, with everyone speculating and thinking about what he had to hide. It was a blessing and a curse. He had to be super careful, but it also was what helped him build his brand. Currently, he was doing one of the things he had to be super careful about. Getting his food. 

  There were underground blood bars, for demons. He only found one that was to his taste and that would take his business. He was seen as an “at risk” customer for the blood bars, and Urahara had been the only one that had decided to take him on as a challenging client. Urahara would meet him in his basement, a perk of being a distributor is he could find his way into places. Aka, using his gifts. 

  Each demon had their own talents, and Urahara could teleport. That’s possibly why he agreed to Shiro’s business and the money that came with it. Right now, he was being a shit though.

“Ah ah ah, Shirosaki. Wouldn’t want to be too eager.”

“I haven’t eaten this week, Urahara. Give it ta me.”

“Fine fine.” He said with a smirk. 

“You know, the underground is talking about you and if it’s smart.” Shiro was taking a sip from the bag and rolled his eyes. 

“Have I ever cared?”

 “You will when you can’t make deals anymore.” Shiro starred the other down as he took a long pull of his bag of sustenance. 

“I pay too well fer ‘em ta entertain tha’.”

“Money only goes so far.”

 “Says the man that has souls because of deals for the money.” Urahara nodded. Some demons made deals, souls were like crack for demons. Once they got a few, that's all they would want to eat, but it's more expensive, in the sense of burning bridges and makes one go mad at some point. Shiro had been there, and the blood was worth it more, he remembered what it had been like, and it had started to transform him into an ugly nightmare, trying to get what humans had. 

“I’m not saying their good, Shiro, but without demons using souls for food there wouldn’t be a balance of this food.” Shiro was quiet at that. 

“Sure, Urahara.” He felt the pain of turning, and that’s what did happen. 

“It keeps the soul balance, Shiro. We’ve been over this.”

“It’s still shitty.” Four fangs were barred to Urahara and the man just sighed. 

“Good night, Shiro.”   
“Night,” Shiro replied curtly, as he made way back upstairs sucking from the bag as he went. He sat on his couch and turned on the local gossip channel. He didn’t like it, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t need to watch them. He was always on red alert for things on him. 

 He tilted his head as he listened, thinking about what would happen if they found out about demons, and that the “vampires” they were fond of were real to an existent. Probably some holy war. The man finished his meal before he got up and disposed of the bag in his blacked out trash bags. He made way at that point to his office, and sat in his leather chair in front of his desk, he cracked his fingers and opened his emails. He sighed, as a night of work was ahead of him. 

He would rather do anything else.

* * *

 Across Karakura town, a young and up and coming doctor bustled about. He had a few patients that needed tending to before his shift was over.

 “Ichigo, you need to breathe.”  

 “I’m almost done,” Ichigo replied to Rukia, who sighed. He had the end of his pen in his mouth, Rukia took the pen from his mouth and he looked at her with a deep scowl, attention drawn away from the chart he had been studying. 

“Listen to me, make your rounds and call it a night. You’re going on twelve hours.” Ichigo frowned. 

 “Wait, really?” Ichigo looked up at the clock before he sighed. 

  “I guess you’re right.” Ichigo gave the chart to Rukia. 

  “You’re not a nurse anymore, Ichigo. I got the chart.” Ichigo had previously been a nurse while he finished the process of getting his doctorate. 

  “Fine.” Ichigo conceded before he did what he had been told. Ensuring that there was nothing for him, he clocked out and made the drive home to his modest townhome. It was just enough for him, he considered getting an animal but wasn’t sure if he could dedicate himself. He would be crushed if something happened to that animal because he wasn’t there, so he hadn’t...yet. Maybe one day. He sighed and threw his keys on his table and went about making a quick an easy meal as he sat down to watch Netflix. 

 He remained silent as he did, relaxing his tired muscles as he did. It was pretty silent in this part of Karakura, not too far from where he grew up either. He would call someone, maybe, if they were up. It was midnight after all. He just sighed, he was fine. He would live.

 When he started to doze off is when he decided to hit the hay, the next morning he got up and turned the tv on for background noise as he got ready for the day. He turned to the tv as he ate a bowl of cereal and watched the news. It was some gossip channel that Uryu had put on when he was here last. He sat on the edge of the couch, taking an interest by the image of one Ogichi Shirosaki, no wonder Uryu watched this. His suit was well-tailored, so no wonder Uryu would be more than interested in this channel, even if it was just for the suits.

 He tilted his head at the man's eyes, wondering if they were tattooed. That’s the only way he could think of the sclera being black. Maybe he would look into that more, maybe he had a condition. He looked at the time before setting the bowl on his coffee table, shutting the tv off, his satchel, and his to-go mug. He checked his pockets before he locked his home and left for the day. On his ride to work, he pondered the man that had been on the television. 

He wasn’t albino, the gold eyes regardless of the black sclera gave that away. He frowned. Leucistic? That would have to be it. He shook it off as he pulled into the parking garage at the hospital, getting ready for another full day that would lead to a lonely evening. 

* * *

  Shiro sighed as he twirled around in his office chair.

 “You’re gonna break it.” Shiro looked over to Grimmjow who was leaning against his door frame. Grimmjow was not only a friend, but he was also an employee at the company. Specifically, he made sure that the quality was to Shiro’s liking and was a model when Shiro could finesse him. He had been a source of muse for Shiro when the Getsuga Eyeliner came out, the deep blue color that had started it all came from him. Grimmjow quirked a brow as Shiro smirked at him. “What?”

 “Yer wearin’ the eyeliner, aye?” Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “It looks good on ya, I think it’s funny tha’ yer wearin’ the shade Pantera though.” 

“Not why I came in here.”

“Mhm, sure. What do ya want?”

“Urahara is here.” Shiro stopped.

“What? Why?”

“He said he’s got some bad news.” 

“...Tell Szayel to send ‘em up.” 

“Alright.” Shiro stood up, buttoned the button on his deep red suit that he wore for the day, closed the curtains on his office, and placed himself in front of his desk, leaning against it. When Urahara came in, Shiro wasn’t happy. 

“Why are ya here.” Shiro more demanded than asked. 

“That’s not very nice.”

“Yeah yeah, don’ make me repeat myself.” Shiro bore his fangs at the other, temper evident. Urahara’s friendly smile became very serious at that point. 

“My source is dry.” Shiro stared at him for a moment. 

“What?!” Shiro snapped. Urahara nodded. 

“They were busted, and burned their warehouse.” Shiro leaned back, arms crossed. 

“What happens now?”

“You have to find a new supplier temporarily while I secure another.” Shiro flicked his eyes to him.

“I can’t do tha’, ya know why.”

“My hands are tied, Shiro.” Shiro stared at him. 

“I can’t slink around as I used too.”

“We told you that when you built this company, now if you will excuse me, I have other people to inform.” Urahara took his leave at that point, Shiro stood still. He stared at the door before he turned with a growl. He didn’t have anyone else. He placed his hands on his desk, leaning into them as he bowed his head. 

Did he go to souls? No, he couldn’t go down that road again. He looked back at the door as it opened. Szayel stood in the threshold. 

 “Oh! That’s a scary look for a CEO.” Shiro bared his teeth. 

“Not now, Szay.”

“You have another appointment, Shirosaki, so it does have to be now.” The pink haired man reprimanded. “Now put on that act of yours, we have investors to meet.” Szayel motioned for him to follow, and Shiro stood still for a moment before he followed his assistant.

* * *

 Ichigo was making his rounds, as he did so, he was approached by Rukia. 

 “So, do you want to go out with us tonight?”

 “What? After a long shift?” Rukia shrugged.

 “Why not? You could live a little.” 

 “I don’t know, Rukia...I have some stuff to go over…” Rukia sighed. 

“I guess just let me know if you’re coming or not.” Ichigo sighed as she walked off. Ichigo went back to what he was doing and made his way to his office. He sat and went over somethings, signed somethings, same old story for him. He looked at the clock and realized that it was more than time for him to get his lunch.

  It had been six hours since he had last eaten. He let everyone know that he was going out to get lunch, to get some fresh air, and they could contact him if they needed him. He left his lab coat in his office and walking out into the brisk autumn air. He was going to his usual place, the local bookstore where he could get lunch and read some plays. He had wanted to be a theater major when he was in college, but to please his parents and to him, make a difference, he had gone into medicine. 

  As he went to walk in, he heard a car screech to a halt behind him and a thud. Screams were heard as Ichigo whipped his head around saw the man from the tv earlier on the ground. The blood surrounding him was darker than usual, which Ichigo dismissed for the time being as he ran over, while others stood to watch in horror, some crowding the man. 

 “I’m a doctor! Move, please! Give him space.” He came to a skidding halt on his knees, grabbing the jacket that the man had had in his hands, that ran over when he had, pressing it over his wound. He looked at the closest person. “Call 911, he’s gonna need a hospital…” Ichigo commanded, before he looked back at the Zangetsu Cosmetics CEO, and wondered if he really did. The driver of the car was freaking out, saying they hadn’t seen him, but others said otherwise. 

 The gold on black eyes blinked around and looked up to Ichigo.

 “Can you hear me?” Ichigo prompted, and he nodded slowly, something was off about this ordeal, and he wasn’t sure what. This man should have passed out, but it’s possible that he wouldn’t. He would more than likely be assigned to him, and if he wasn’t then he would cash in one of his favors. He had questions, like why some limbs weren’t broken. 

 He had a feeling this wasn't a concern to scream right now. Ichigo looked around at the blood, seeing it was black in hue, then saw the hue change to a red that it should be. He looked back down to see that gold on black eyes had just shut as if he had been read like a book.

 What was this? 

* * *

 When Ichigo entered Shirosaki’s room, after he was settled, there was a small smirk on the man's lips. He should have been in pain. He shouldn’t have been smirking at the young doctor like he was.

 “I know that you faked it,” Ichigo stated boldly, and Shirosaki had the audacity to laugh at the man. 

 “I got hit, jus’ didn’t affect me how ya think it would.” He responded and Ichigo scowled.

 “Was it a stunt?”

 “Kinda, I need somethin’, and ya seem ta be on to me unlike everyone else, Dr. Kurosaki, I have a proposition for ya,” Shirosaki said and his grin grew. “I’m not a human, and I’m sure you knew that from the scene of the hit.” He concluded for the time being, and Ichigo frowned. “Like, I know, ya hate it here, I know what ya desire most,  _ Ichigo _ ,” Shirosaki whispered Ichigo’s name and the man felt a blush spread over his face. Why did he say his name that way?

 “Why is your blood black?”

 “Why do ya think?” Shirosaki challenged. 

“...Black blood is a sign of the damned, right?” Ichigo tried, and Shirosaki’s grin showed again.

“You  _ are _ smart, aren’t ya?” Shirosaki baited and chuckled a the rise he got out of the younger man. “What kind of damned?”

“Why don’t you just tell me?” Ichigo replied. Shirosaki’s face fell a bit at that. Shirosaki was a very powerful demon, but he could get into deep shit if someone found out he told this human outright about demons.

 “Can’t, gotta hear you say it,” Shirosaki waved off. Ichigo sighed.

“What are you here for?”

“If I tell ya before you guess it’s gonna throw you off.” Shirosaki sang and Ichigo groaned.

“You’re impossible.”

“And you’re not?”

“Are you a demon?” Ichigo finally asked, and Shirosaki grinned widely, Ichigo noticing the four sharp teeth in his top row. 

“Ya win a deal!” Shirosaki applauded, and Ichigo felt his stomach drop.

“Why are you here then? You shouldn’t be here.” Ichigo demanded but felt his heartbeat pick up. This man, this demon, was here in his hospital and he didn’t know if he posed a threat or not.

“I was cut off,” Shirosaki pouted. “I need a new source.” Ichigo frowned.

“What’s that mean?”

“I need blood, Kurosaki,” Shirosaki replied bluntly, and Ichigo’s eyes widened.

“I can’t do that for you.” Ichigo went to turn around, with discharge papers as his intent.

“Hold on! It doesn’t have ta be from here.” Shirosaki called and Ichigo’s frown was deep set as he turned around.

“All you’ve done is avoid questions, do you really expect me to help you?”

“I can get ya a theatre job if ya help me,” Came the response and Ichigo stiffened. 

“I’m not someone that falls to temptation,” Ichigo responded shortly. “I’m not here because I want to be, I’m here because it helps people.”

 “Bullshit, It’s also to please those in ya life.”

“How do you know this?”

“If I’m a demon, how am I supposed to make deals if I can’t read people?” 

“Can’t you just--”

“Blood is the only option fer me,” Shirosaki replied curtly. Ichigo was quiet. “I can do whatever ya want me ta do, but I need yer help.” Shiro confided. 

 “...What do I need to do?” Ichigo replied, his brain working quickly. Maybe he could use this deal to give some people help that they need, and he can quit and make his own way through theatre. Shirosaki smirked.

 “I need a blood source, If you-”

“Wait, no. The blood here stays here. We go through it too quickly to just hand out.” Ichigo stopped him. There was some silence. “Can you get it from a human?” Ichigo asked weakly, “Will it get you out of my hospital?” Shirosaki looked shocked at the suggestion.

 “I don’ care. Part of the deal will be not disclosing this to anyone.” Shirosaki said seriously. Ichigo walked back over to him and held out his hand. 

 “I’ll help you then.”

“Yer gonna have ta tell me what ya want, Ichigo,” Shirosaki replied, not taking the hand.

“...Can I think on that?”

“I’ll be here until ya discharge me for the press, Doctor,” Shirosaki replied with a shrug. “Go ahead, regardless if you make a deal this is still a secret. I’ll know.” Shirosaki threatened, and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

 “Trust me, I’m not interested in taking down your empire.” Ichigo dropped his hand as he walked out of the room. 

* * *

 Shirosaki drove his black Audi R8 Coupe through the city, Ichigo in his passenger, a few days after he had been released. Shirosaki sighed, long black nails tapping on the steering wheel as they did. He had one have on the shift, gold eyes looking at the road. Ichigo sat slightly stiff. He hated that he had said yes, but his sisters would have no reason not to be able to live by themselves or go to school.

 They could do what they wanted in life now. He looked out the window as they drove somewhat out of the city, to the portion that was very obviously high end. Ichigo felt awkward, he didn’t know if he should talk or now. 

 “So..” Ichigo started but stopped. Shirosaki spared him a look before looking back to the road, brow raised. Ichigo watched him, seeing the winged eyeliner that was placed to elongate his already sharp eyes, and made the golds in the black sclera stand out more. 

“Ya gonna continue?” Shirosaki prompted and Ichigo sighed.

“Just, why are you here?” 

“Ya mean why am I topside?” Shirosaki asked and Ichigo nodded. “Most of us are, when you’re at the top of the food chain like I am, then ya get ta do what the fuck ya want.” 

“I’m guessing it’s more fun for you up here?”

“Essentially. Not sayin’ I haven’t gotten inta shit. I got turned topside.” 

“...Turned?”

“Drop it.” Shirosaki prompted. 

“Listen, you know everything about me because of your magical bullshit, I should know this if I’m letting you use me as a food source.” Ichigo pressed, and Shirosaki sighed out of his nose. 

“I turned because I started eating souls,” Shirosaki replied shortly. Ichigo sat back, relaxing a bit.

“As a human?” Ichigo asked Shirosaki nodded.

“Yeah, it’s..not fun. Ya go a bit insane,” Shiro started before he shook his head. “Yer not doin’ tha’.”

 “Why do you care?” Ichigo asked, with a scoff. 

 “Believe it or not, I do give a shit about mortals.” 

“Why would you...do that?” Ichigo asked hesitantly. 

“..It was my only option and I was damned anyway.”

“So your eyes are au naturale?” Ichigo decided to change the subject. He might learn about it later.

“Yep,” Shirosaki replied. They lapsed into silence as they pulled onto a winding road, the grass lush and green as they did. They came upon a gate, Shiro punched them in and drove on. Pulling up, it was on the coast, on a couple acres of land. A forest acted as a privacy fence around the home, and Ichigo was in awe.

  Windows were the predominant feature of the home, on the bottom floor it let you see to the back of the house where an infinity pool was placed. The arches to the home were curved, it was elegant but not old by any stretch. Modern, but classic Spanish influence to its architecture, it looked like something that Ichigo would love to do a modern take of Romeo and Juliet in. No wonder Shirosaki had so much land though, it games him space from others. It added some privacy. 

 “How’d you get this place?”

 “Had it built,” Shirosaki said nonchalantly, parking the Audi and getting out. Ichigo took a deep breath and got out onto the stone pavement, following Shirosaki up to the front door, a solid dark wood door. Ichigo looked back at the fountain in the center of the pull-up, he was pulled out of his stupor when Shirosaki called for him.

 “Are ya comin’?” Ichigo looked back at him and walked into the home. The lights were warm in hue, so it made the black and white dominated interior seem less cold. The accents of red were interesting to Ichigo. He saw the massive black sectional in the center of the room, a white rug sectioning the living room, a massive square coffee table completing the space, various knick-knacks on the coffee table and a few red blankets and pillows elegantly placed among the cozy couch. The ceilings were tall, one wall separated the living room from what looked like a dining room. It was built with gray brick, a fireplace built into it, a TV was mounted over the mantle. Looking to the left there was a flow into what Ichigo assumed was the kitchen in one of the rounded portions of the house.   

 There was a staircase on this side of the house in the form of a spiral, and it went downstairs too. The house was massive, he could see there was more to it, but his attention was brought back to Shirosaki as he took his shoes off and walked to that airy hallway to the kitchen. 

 “If you built this why have a kitchen?” Ichigo asked as he made to follow and he heard Shirosaki chuckle. 

 “Jus’ cause I don’ get any substance from food, doesn’t mean I don’ like the taste,” Shirosaki responded, Ichigo looked past the rounded kitchen and saw another window-lined hallway. Shirosaki watched him and sighed. “Hungry?”

 “..Yeah, actually.” Ichigo responded it was rather late.

 “I can make ya somethin’ if ya want.” Shirosaki shrugged off, opening his fridge, and Ichigo sat on one of the chairs that were at the island in the center of the kitchen. Ichigo watched him and raised a brow. 

 “Sure. I guess.” Ichigo responded. Shirosaki took out something for a dinner for the man. Ichigo couldn’t help but feel like Shirosaki was just beefing him up a bit before a meal, like a pig sent to slaughter. 

“I’m jus’ bein’ nice, ya know,” Shirosaki said, looking up at Ichigo as he began to chop. He tucked some hair behind his stretched and pierced ear, looking back down at the task at hand.  Ichigo just sighed and stood. 

 “What’re you making?”

 “Pasta, ya gonna help?” Shirosaki asked and Ichigo nodded with a smirk.

 “I think I a bit capable. Want me to start the water?” Ichigo asked and Shirosaki simply nodded.

 “Yer bein’ nice suddenly.” The alabaster-skinned man observed and Ichigo sighed.

 “We’re gonna have to get along since we’ll see each other so much, ya know?”

 “At the very least once a week, it’s not tha’ much,” Shirosaki replied and Ichigo scowled. 

 “Asshole.” Ichigo groused and Shirosaki just grinned at him. “You have to admit that we’re gonna see each other, Shirosaki.”

 “Shiro. Call me Shiro.” Shiro insisted and Ichigo just looked back at him, as he set the spoon down on the counter after stirring the salted water a bit. 

 “You’re being friendly too.” Ichigo bantered and Shiro just shook his head with a smirk. They soon had dinner ready and plated it. They sat at the island in the kitchen and Ichigo looked around at the decor. He was silent as he ate, and Shiro only had a small portion of the food. 

 “Want a tour?” Shiro asked casually. 

 “I mean, sure?” Ichigo responded, nearly done with his meal. Shiro took his plate after it was offered and placed it into the deep sink to be rinsed off for the dishwasher later. Shiro gestured to the main portion of the house. 

 “Ya saw this,” Shiro said nonchalantly, before gesturing for him to follow. Down the hall, there were a few rooms, a bathroom. It was all within the same color scheme. They went up the spiral staircase in the living room, and the foyer to the rooms was all glass. Ichigo looked out at the water with awe. “...It’s the best part a’ this place.” Shiro replied. 

 Two bedrooms were up here, one being the master, it was massive, and one is an office. Shiro opened both doors, Ichigo saw a walk-in closet and a massive on suite to the master. The master was on the side of the sunset as well. It was mostly black in the master, red being the only accent color. There was a King sized bed, the typical bedroom supplies. Ichigo looked around before he looked into the bathroom, then the study, where one wall was lined with books. Some looked exceptionally old. He stared in awe Shiro chuckling from his place in the hallway. Ichigo gasped at that point. 

 “...Is this Shakespeare?” Ichigo whispered at the old book, and old binding. 

 “Oh, yeah, he signed it for me.” Ichigo whipped his head around to look at Shiro.

  “What?!”

 “...I was friends with Will Shakespeare?” Shiro replied with a shrug.

 “...How old are you?”

 “Couple hundred years old.” Shiro walked in to look at it. “Ya know the quote, “Hell is empty and all the devils are here”?” Shiro asked, and Ichigo nodded. Shiro grinned. 

 “Tha’s my doin’.” Ichigo looked back in awe at the books. 

 “This is..amazing,” Ichigo said. Shiro watched him before he chuckled. 

 “I should mention yer gonna have to spend the night here.” 

 “What, why?” 

“Because yer not gonna be up ta goin’ out after I bite ya.” Shiro replied and Ichigo nodded somberly at that. That’s right. He was just a food source. “So tha’ comes ta my next suggestion.” Ichigo raised a brow. “...We’re gonna have ta date.” Shiro said with little tact. He had told Szayel about this, the man nearly having a conniption at the idea of Shiro being around with a man that was a food source and the press finding out. He had to have a reason as to why he was coming and spending the night. 

 “...Repeat that?” Ichigo said, stepping away from the gorgeous relics and starring at Shiro defensively. Shiro sighed and crossed his arms. 

 “I don’ like it either.” 

 “No.” 

 “People follow me all the time, Ichigo,” Shiro replied.

__ “Fuck no,” Ichigo replied crassly. He moved past Shiro and gestured. “Don’t you need to feed?” Ichigo asked indignantly. He watched Shiro’s face become closed off. 

 “Yeah. Forgot this was just business for you, huh?” Shiro approached the other, in the hallway. Ichigo suddenly became acutely aware of the other as he got closer. “Relax,” Shiro commanded, gripping the other’s arms. Ichigo took a deep breath as Shiro leaned into his neck, and licked the area at first. Ichigo shuddered as Shiro bit down, and then full on moaned at the feel. 

 “Oh--” Ichigo managed as he gripped Shiro’s shoulders as the other man bit down harder on his throat. Ichigo’s eyes rolled and his cheeks heated. He felt a smirk as he pulled away, licking his neck. He looked at Ichigo as he licked the red off his lips, keeping a grip on Ichigo as he teetered a tad. Shiro grinned at him as he chuckled. 

 “...Are ya hard?” Ichigo’s eyes widened and he got dizzy at the jolt of embarrassment. “Woah Woah, take it easy,” Shiro said and Ichigo went to push him off. “Ichigo-Stop.” Ichigo looked at the other in the face. “Yer gonna pass out if ya get yerself worked up. It’s not jus’ blood loss, but it’s my bite so ya need ta take it easy.” Ichigo huffed as he took a deep breath. 

 “Fine..” Ichigo huffed out, embarrassment evident. Shiro led him into the master and had Ichigo sit on his bed. 

 “Stay in here, yeah?”

 “Not in your fucking room.”

 “Unless ya want me ta carry yer ass down then yes in my room. I’ll jus’ go downstairs.” Ichigo watched the other begin to leave. “Ya got use of my bathroom, take a bath or somethin’ and relax.” 

 “...Will you bring my bag up from the car?” Ichigo asked and Shiro nodded. 

 “Yeah. As long as ya lay down or some shit.” Shiro left him be and Ichigo peaked a look down at himself. Yep. Still hard. 

  Fuck his life. 


	2. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! It's been awhile, I'm sorry! Either way, I hope you enjoy!

   Returning to his somewhat normal life with not a word to his friends was odd. It felt wrong.  
  “So how was your weekend?” Rukia asked Ichigo as he got his coffee for the day in the hospital cafe. Ichigo looked over to her and shrugged. Sighing a bit at that question.  
  “Not that interesting.” Ichigo winced a bit at that lie, internally. He didn’t like lying to them. Rukia looked him up and down and raised her brow.  
  “Do I need to get Tatsuki?” She threatened and Ichigo bristled.  
  “Why do you need to know?”  
  “I don’t know, maybe I’m just a friend that would like to know if my friend is finally being social.” Rukia snapped under her breath and Ichigo sighed through his nose. “And the fact that Uryu and Orihime were walking by your place and there was an Audi parked outside in the front.”  
  “That could have been anyone.”  
  “Yeah well, it’s very obviously someone that is wealthy, Ichigo.” Violet eyes stared into chocolate browns and he sighed.  
  “Can you just trust that I’m actually getting out and I can’t really say anything because it would mean the end of my privacy and hi-theirs?”  
  “Ah, so a he?” She teased and Ichigo groaned.  
  “Ruk-”  
  “I understand, Ichigo. I trust you.” She softened and Ichigo just smirked at her softly.  
  “Thank you..” He responded.  
  “You seem more lively anyway.”  
  “Look...I don’t want to hide things from you guys but...if you guys find out before I can tell you...I’m sorry.” Ichigo said and Rukia just shook her head.  
  “I’ll pass it along. You’re fine Ichigo.” Ichigo simply nodded, and they parted ways to go about their day.

* * *

  It had been a few days since he had last seen Ichigo, Shiro hmm’ed to himself as he watched the pictures that were being shot. His hair was up in a bun, he had on black dress slacks, a gray dress shirt, and deep purple suspenders. His ears dangled with the earrings that lingered there, the longest being two swords that were used as the logo of his business. He titled his head, rubbing his thumb over his closed fist, long black nails biting into his palms. Gold on black eyes watched as they changed positions of the shot.  
 “Nel, can ya tilt yer head back a bit more?” Shiro called and the woman did so.  
 “Like that?”  
  “Yer a doll, thank ya Nel.” He said, he watched her hazel eyes looked over to Shiro for a moment then back to the camera. A few more shots and she dropped her pose. She was a gorgeous woman, her hazel eyes were set off by the dark smokey eye and the glossy nude lip. Her birthmark just added to the image and Shiro was so happy to have friends that would cooperate. She stretched, grabbing the cardigan that she had on hand. It wasn’t like she was naked, but it was a nice added comfort after a shoot. She smirked impishly before she waltzed over to her old friend, feet light as air as she did, exaggerated arm movements in play as Shiro sensed her walk up to him, his back faced away from her. “What are ya fishin’ for now, Nel.”  
A smile pulled at her features, elegant if you didn’t know her intentions.  
  “Nothin’ Shirosaki, I’m just curious as to what you’ve been up too,” She sung and Shiro faced her fully now. Shiro raised a well kept white brow at the woman, placing his hands on his hips.  
  “Bullshit.”  
  “So did you find somewhere to feed?” She asked, voice dropping. Shiro narrowed his eyes.  
  “Yeah. Why?”  
  “So-you’re using a human?”  
  “So?”  
  “Have you fucked yet?” She asked crassly and laughed when the man just shook his head at her.  
  “No, Nel. He’s not even up fer the fake datin’ thing.” Shiro responded and Nel pouted.  
  “Sounds like he’s no fun.” She said and Shiro sighed.  
  “He’s jus’ not happy where he’s at I think,” Shiro replied, grabbing a swatch sheet for the new eyeshadow line and walking it over to Halibel. He glanced back at Nel who just shrugged.  
  “Whatever you say.” The woman sang. Shiro just simply shook his head as she abandoned him to answer the call from someone else. He took a deep breath and just looked back at Halibel who was looking at him with a ghost of a smile. Shiro shook his head at the woman.  
  “Y'all are impossible.” He said and she chuckled softly as Shiro began going over the makeup swatches with her. After he was done, and the next shoot was underway he found himself walking back up to his office. He had his hands in his pockets as he did, what made him stop was backing up and looking at the TV screen that Szayel had set to the three different gossip channels in the area, and then nationally. Shiro stopped and watched it, finding that Szayel was doing the same, he wondered how long it would take for them to notice Ichigo and himself.  
  “Did you ask him?” The pink haired man asked and Shiro nodded his head. “Oh? What did he have to say?”  
  “He refused.”  
  “Mmm. I’m not surprised. Stupid human..” Shiro heard the man complain and Shiro shrugged.  
  “We’ll see what happens.”  
  “You need to be more cautious than that.”  
  “Yeah yeah.”  
  “You also have a meeting today,” Szayel sequed. Shiro shot the other man a look, rolling his sleeves back down from where they had been.  
  “I told ya ta cancel. I don’ wanna talk ta some gossip magazine.”  
  “If you do they’ll make something up, you know this.”  
  “Szay, move it to next week or some shit,” Shiro replied, almost begging. Framed eyes stared at him for a long time before he simply sighed.  
  “Fine.” The man replied and he went back to his computer. Shiro spared the televisions one last look before he made way back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

  “Why do you always try to feed me before we do this?”  
  “It’s the least I could do? Prevents ya from fallin’ on your face,” Shiro responded. They sat in the private section of an upscale restaurant, meals in front of one another. Shiro’s was considerably smaller than Ichigo’s. Ichigo just shook his head.  
  “Why take me out to dinner?”  
  “I’m outta food at my place, and I had a craving,” Shiro replied nonchalantly.  
  “I really wouldn’t appreciate being on the news tomorrow.”  
  “Rude. I’m not tryin’ ta bait ya.”  
  “Alright,” Ichigo replied shortly. He didn’t like this, feeling played. Shiro just sighed and leaned back in his chair.  
  “Didn’t we agree to get along?” Shiro asked and Ichigo shrugged.  
  “It’s been a shitty day, sorry.”  
  “Don’ be sorry, jus’ don’ take it out on me,” Shiro teased and Ichigo shook his head. Ichigo picked at his meal, Shiro taking a long pull from his water.  
  “Don’t you drink?” Ichigo asked, and Shiro nodded.  
  “I do, but not in public when I’m gettin’ ready to drive.”  
  “Does it not affect you?”  
  “It does, but not until much later with a shit ton of it,” Shiro responded, and Ichigo’s brows creased a bit, obviously thinking it out.  
  “You have the same likeness of humans…”  
  “Likeness, not the same make-up. Ya figured this out when ya first found me,” Shiro said with a small smirk. Ichigo simply nodded.  
  “That’s true,” Ichigo replied before he looked around.  
  “Nobody listens here, outside of here, probably,” Shiro informed and Ichigo raised a brow at him. “Demon owned.”  
  “What isn’t?”  
  “A lot of things, but yer runnin’ with a demon, so you’ll see that more often now you’re running with me.”  
  “I’m not-”  
  “Unfortunately, yes ya are,” Shiro said and Ichigo scowled.  
  “I’m just your meal.”  
  “Even if tha’s so, doesn’t make my statement any less true. My car is gonna be noticed one day, and it’ll be all over the news.”  
  “Are you threatening me?”  
  “No, I’m tellin’ ya the truth.”  
  “Sure,” Ichigo responded, and Shiro chuckled.  
  “Don’ believe me or do, tha’s yer business but I’m jus’ warnin’ ya.”  
  “Can you at le-” Ichigo was cut off by Shiro’s phone. The CEO picked his phone up and tapped the screen. He put the phone to his pierced and quirked a brow.  
  “What do ya want, Szay,” Shiro addressed and Ichigo watched Shiro roll his eyes. “I can only come in for a little bit, I got Ichigo wit’ me.”  
  “Where are we going?” Ichigo asked, Shiro finished his phone conversation and then looked at Ichigo.  
  “I gotta go back ta the office. Wanna come?”  
  “I suppose.” Ichigo shrugged. With that, they left the restaurant, and Shiro driving them to the office. They pulled into the parking garage and made quick work into walking inside. Shiro walked into the half-empty business, Ichigo following behind him. He looked around, the pictures of products and the sleek interior matching the man he followed. They got to the end of the hallway, where it opened up and rounded out, with a huge office on the end. Just outside were TVs and a desk where a man with pink hair and white frames glasses sat.  
  “Ah! Shirosaki, you actually came in.”  
  “Yeah, Yeah,” Shiro replied, rounding the man’s desk and looking at his monitor. “What am I lookin’ at?” Ichigo watched the two before he looked around, not paying them much mind.  
  “You’re very rude, Shiro. Who’s this?”  
  “Ya know who he is, Szayel.”  
  “Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.” Ichigo responded, looking away from his object of interest. He made eye contact with white framed gold eyes and raised a brow. “I’m guessing you’re in the loop?”  
The man dubbed Szayel laughed.  
  “Indeed I am. I’m the one gunning for the fact relationship. You’re rather stubborn.”  
  “Well, I enjoy my life.” That got him another laugh.  
  “You wouldn’t have made a deal if you did.” Szayel insulted and Ichigo scowled. Shiro simply sighed.  
  “What was it tha’ ya wanted to show me?”  
  “Well..” Shiro’s eyes widened when Szayel clicked a few things on the computer.  
  “Are ya fuckin’ serious?” Shiro seethed, and Szayel winced. Ichigo felt the room heat.  
  “As serious as your anger right now,” Szayel responded.  
  “Don’ comment on it. I’m gonna head ta my office and lock everythin’ down for our recipes and shit,” Shiro turned promptly and unlocked his office. Ichigo stood there before Shiro looked back at him and motioned for him to follow. Ichigo looked back at Szayel before he followed Shiro into his office who shut it behind him. He watched Shiro roll up his sleeves and sit at his desk where a large monitor sat off to the side. “I know ya have questions, but I really don’ wanna answer ‘em right now.”  
  “I guess it isn’t my business to begin with..why bring me here?”  
  “Didn’ wanna waste time droppin’ ya off.” Ichigo sat down across from Shiro who was typing away on his computer at this point.  
  “I could always feed you and go?”  
  “Not here, I get visitors tha’ aren’t demons.”  
  “I guess I could do some work here...I have my briefcase in your car,” Ichigo sighed, and Shiro looked up and over to Ichigo.  
  “Tell Szayel, he can get it.” Shiro dismissed, and Ichigo sighed. He got up, walking out of the office to ask Szayel for help.  
  “Well, I suppose. I’ll be back.”  
  “Wait, don’t you need a key?”  
  “I have one.” The demon dismissed, walking down the hall and out, leaving Ichigo alone. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was more of a headache than he expected.

* * *

  On the drive back to Shiro’s place, Ichigo had his head leaning back on the cushy seat, and sighed.  
  “Tired?”  
  “Very. It’s been a long day and is going to be an even longer next few days.”  
  “Any reason?”  
  “I have some patients that aren’t...doing well,” Ichigo replied and Shiro simply nodded.  
  “Mmm.”  
  “What about yours?”  
  “Well, they will be but not in the same way bein’ a doctor is,” Shiro said.  
  “...Do you really know everything about me?”  
  “Mhm.”  
  “How?” Ichigo asked.  
  “Well, for one, I looked up the team at the local hospital and ya looked interestin’, I have some tha’ work under me tha’ can see things, and I can get instinctual ideas about people.”  
  “That...doesn’t make any sense.”  
  “Take it or leave it.”  
  “...Alright.”  
  “Do ya wanna spend the night?”  
  “Excuse me?”  
  “It’s jus’ really fuckin’ late.”  
  “If you think that getting dropped off at the hospital by you is a good idea-”  
  “I could drop ya off at yer house.”  
  “I’m not sleeping with you.”  
  “You’re dense, I have like, three other bedrooms ya can take yer pick from.”  
  “....Fine. I need clothes though.”  
  “I’m sure I have something.”  
  “...Shiro..”  
  “I have like...slacks and shit tha’ ya can borrow.”  
  “...Fine.”  
  “Good, cause I really didn’ wanna go back out.”  
  “Do you even need to sleep?”  
  “Not really, but I have shows I wanna watch and shit ta get done,” Ichigo just shook his head and looked out the window. “When do ya have to be ta work?”  
  “Eight.”  
  “What a fuckin’ crime,” Shiro said in disgust and Ichigo chuckled. Shiro pulled into his long driveway, and this time he parked in his garage, that of which was under part of the house. He closed the garage behind them and turned the car off. They got out, made their way into Shiro’s home. Shiro put his stuff down on his couch and motioned at one of the rooms down the hallway on the first floor.  
  “Have whichever one ya want, first come upstairs and decide what ya wanna wear tomorrow.”  
  “..Alright, and then…”  
  “Yeah, then we can do tha’,” Shiro responded to the man. They went upstairs and into Shiro’s room where he led him into his closet. Ichigo hadn’t seen this before, and stopped short at the walk in that was practically another master room in and of itself. Shiro immediately went to his slacks and started looking through them, he picked a black pair and looked back at Ichigo. When he saw the wide brown eyes taking it all in he smirked. “Impressed?”  
  “Shocked,” Ichigo corrected. He walked over to Shiro who laid out a few options.  
  “I’m sure these will fit,” Shiro replied. Ichigo checked the size and nodded before he chose the black pair. Shiro opened one of the drawers and pulled out a yellow button up, a royal blue one, a black one, and a purple one. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at his choices. Shiro grinned. “Are you trying to sabotage me?”  
  “Wha’? Did ya think I was gonna let ya look like someone’s Dad?” The demon teased and Ichigo huffed as he grabbed the black button up. He could wear the dress shoes he was wearing, thankfully.        Shiro opened another drawer and handed him black dress socks. “There.”  
  “I’m gonna look like a mortician.,” Ichigo grumbled and Shiro laughed.  
  “Ya had options and ya chose all black.”  
  “Yeah yeah, whatever,” The young doctor tsked. He walked out of the closet with his belongings and went downstairs with his borrowed articles of clothing, he went to the nearest bedroom on the main floor. While he was a doctor, and he chose to live with modest means, Shiro did not. Ichigo had a full because that’s what he felt he needed and that's what he could afford with his loans. However, this guest room had a queen, while Shiro’s bed upstairs had a king. There was a seat at the foot of the bed and Ichigo sat his clothes there. Shiro walked in at that moment with more clothes.  
  “Thought ya would need some pajamas,” Shiro said with a gesture as he sat it on Ichigo’s chosen bed of the night. Ichigo looked over to him as he did it and then approached him.  
  “So are we doing this?” Ichigo said and Shiro looked at him for a minute then nodded. Much of what happened last time, happened this time, and it still had him reeling. It felt so intimate, and Ichigo didn’t know what to do with himself when Shiro pulled away. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Shiro looked him up and down and proceeded to walk out.  
  “There’s a bathroom over there,” Shiro pointed to one of two doors in the room. “Take it easy before ya move again.”  
With that, Ichigo was left alone and to his own devices. He was trying to get his blood rushing away from the tent in his pants. He slowly made way to the bathroom, taking deep breaths as he began to run a cold shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and it made him dizzy. He didn’t realize how much he looked horny out of his mind after that until now. It wasn’t fucking fair. Damned demon.  
The next morning, Ichigo woke up to his alarm and groaned. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. That was the best sleep he’d gotten in years. He got up and proceeded to get ready, finding that the medicine cabinet was equipped with closed necessities. He brushed his teeth and made his way out of his borrowed room after getting dressed. He looked around before his eyes fell on Shiro who was on the phone, shirtless, with some long pants on. His white hair was draped around him as he stood in the sunlight, near the pool of his backyard. He saw there was food outside, with coffee and more. He frowned and walked outside, Shiro catching him before he even made it outside. He ended his conversation and smirked.  
  “Good-mornin'.”  
  “Mornin’..” Ichigo trailed off and looked at the food. “Thanks for breakfast.”  
  “Why not, ya gotta eat.” Shiro yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee and Ichigo raised his brow.  
  “You’re tired?”  
  “Morning grog, the one effect of the sun.”  
  “Does coffee do anything?”  
  “Mhm, it's why I have a damned espresso machine.” Shiro watched the sun, his pupils dilating to pinpricks. Ichigo watched him before he looked at his phone.  
  “Oh shit, I gotta go,” Ichigo said, standing up in a rush. Shiro yawned, as he got up and followed Ichigo out. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He grabbed his keys to his Audi and yawned as he got into the driver’s seat. “Can we hurry up?”  
  “Yeah yeah,” Shiro replied and once the garage opened he peeled out of the parking spot and Ichigo gasped. “You’re the one being impatient.”  
  “I don’t want to die!”  
  “Yer with me, yer fine,” he teased and Ichigo rolled his eyes

  "Being with you is a flight risk, " Shiro laughed as he down his long driveway.

* * *

  “Pull into the parking garage,” Ichigo instructed. Shiro did just that. It wasn’t enough that his car demanded attention, so Ichigo was trying to stay as low profile as possible. When they pulled in, Ichigo gave the card to the security guard as the stared at Shiro with wide eyes. “Please don’t say anything.” The orange haired man pleaded.  
  “Y-yes Dr. Kurosaki”  
  “Yer cooperation is appreciated…” Shiro trailed off fishing for his name.  
  “Bazz, sir,” Shiro grinned at the reply.  
  “Like the name and hair, if I give ya a modelin’ job will ya keep quiet? Pays more than this.” Ichigo watched his eyes get big and nod. He reminded him of Renji, as he’d met him a few times. He saw the influence in his style from Shiro’s company now. “Thanks, Bazz. Call ya soon.” Shiro drove into the parking garage and Ichigo breathed out heavily.  
  “Jesus, Shiro.”  
  “I handled it.”  
  “Barely.”  
  “Like I need pictures of people meeting me in my pajamas.”  
  “Priorities..”  
  “Those priorities built my empire,” Shiro replied and Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Shiro pulled up to the near the elevator and parked. “Welp, see ya later, Kurosaki.”  
  “Thanks,” Ichigo replied shortly and Shiro chuckled as he got out of the car with his belongings. Shiro waited for him to shut the door then drove off. That’s when he heard his name being called.  
  “Ichigo Kurosaki! What was that?!” Rukia’s voice found him and Ichigo groaned.  
  “Ah...Nothing.”  
  “Bullshit! That was Ogichi Shirosaki! Why did he drop you off in his pajamas no less!?”  
  “Shhh! Rukia!”  
  “She’s making quite the scene,” Ichigo looked to his left to see Uryu Ishida.  
  “Not you too…”  
  “All I ask for is a signature,” Uryu said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.  
  “Glad to know I have friends I have to bribe for their secrecy.”  
  “When it involves him, of course.”  
  “Ichigo! You didn’t answer my question!”  
  “We’re not an item, Rukia!”  
  “Then what are you?”  
  “..Friends.”  
  “Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say.”  
  “Come on, we’re going to be late for work.”

* * *

  “You’re late.”  
  “It’s my company.”  
  “You’re more cocky than usual, aren't you?”  
  “I want ya ta get ahold of a gentleman named Bazz, he’s security at the hospital Ichigo works at.”  
  “Why?”  
  “He saw me with Ichigo so I bribed him.”  
  “Shirosaki!” Szayel hissed.  
  “It’s fine, Szay.”  
  “It is not, and you know why!”  
  “Yeah-”  
  “Shiro.” Shiro looked over to Grimmjow who was walking quickly to him. Shiro was immediately on the defensive.  
  “Wha’s wrong.”  
  “...He’s in your office.”  
  “Why,” Shiro demanded.  
  “I don’t know and I don’t know who let ‘em in. I just heard about it.”  
  “He probably found a way in..I’ll be back.”  
  “I can make him lea-”  
  “No,” Shiro’s eyes seemed to glow a bit. “He wants to dance. Let’s let him dance,” the demon growled, as he walked in, gold eyes were illuminated as he shut the doors and with a black-nailed snap, the blinds to his glass office closed. Brown eyes regarded him with humorless mirth.  
  “Ogichi, it’s been a while,” The man regarded, he pushed himself off the desk he was leaning on and approached the other. Shiro swallowed his anger, it would only give the other pleasure.  
  “Sosuke, wha’ do I owe this pleasure?” Shiro approached, as he loosened his tie.  
  “I can’t visit you?”  
  “Ya did leave me high and dry,” Shiro replied monotonously. Aizen’s eyes had a slight purple hue to them as he chuckled. Shiro rounded the other to take a seat behind his desk. Shiro flicked his hand out and gestured to one of the chairs that were settled in the front of it. Aizen sat in the chair with an air of comfort that really made Shiro want to nail him.  
  “That was fifty years ago, you haven’t moved on?”  
  “Obviously ya haven't, when have ya given a shit about makeup?”  
  “You interested me and you were apart of that world, right?” Aizen questioned with that smile that Shiro hated taking residence on his face.  
  “Sure,” Shiro bit. “Yer here for a reason, what do ya want?”  
  “You, as always.”  
  “I don’ do tha’ anymore, and ya know that.”  
  “Aren’t I responsible for all of this?” Aizen gestured and Shiro grit his teeth. “More specifically, you, Ogichi.”  
  “I built this, and I built my power. Ya might be what dragged me into hell but both of us know I could wipe the floor with you, so don’ come around here being so fuckin’ cocky,” Shiro seethed. “Tha’s why ya need me because yer scared.”  
  “Are you sure it’s not flipped?” Aizen got up, and with his hands grazing the top of the table, he rounded the desk. His fingers came to rest on Shiro’s shoulders as he moved next to his ear. “I’m going to devour this world at one point, with or without. Remember where some of that power comes from.” Shiro got up with a rush, as his shoulders had started to feel numb and cold, which came with Aizen trying to tempt him.  
  “Get out.”  
  “My offer still stands. You have my number,” With that, he left Shiro alone who leaned back and groaned, rubbing his face.  
“Fuuuuck fuck fuck fuck,” The man hissed as he got up from his desk, and stormed out. He needed a distraction.

* * *

  Moans and groans filled the room, as tanned fingers gripped for purchase on the silk bed sheets. Pale hands bruised hips as he slammed in and out of the man below him.  
  “Fuckin’ hell--” Grimmjow groaned, stopping mid sentences as the air was stolen from him, Shiro placing a particularly hard thrust right up against his prostate. Shiro dug his nails into his ass and rotated his hips. Shiro breathed through his nose, as his head fell back. He kept rotating his hips until he felt Grimmjow dig the heel of his foot into his thigh.  
  “Asshole, yer gonna bruise me.”  
  “Bullshit,” Grimmjow replied. Shiro chuckled lowly at that before he covered Grimmjow’s back with his chest and started hitting home. Grimmjow keened and then growled that he had made that noise because of Shiro.  
  “Yer funny.”  
  “Shut up,” A growled. Shiro rolled his eyes before he hissed as Grimmjow clenched around him. Grimmjow braced himself. Shiro leaned back up and with an absolutely bruising and burning grip he started pounding into the other. Ocean blues rolled shut as Shiro wrapped his hand around Grimmjow’s cock. With a few flicks of his wrist, Grimmjow came with a loud moan, lurching forward as Shiro watched his body tense beneath him. He watched Grimmjow’s veins become bluer as Shiro felt his entrance grow warmer, which made him still as he came with a groan.  
  “Fuck, Shiro, I’m not a pincushion,” Grimmjow hissed as Shiro pulled out.  
  “Ya like it.”  
  “Whatever,” Grimmjow said. He sat up and grimaced as he felt the cum start it’s journey out. Shiro walked into the en suite of his room, he came back with a wet cloth and handed it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow grunted his appreciation and set to work cleaning himself. They were friends, and this was nothing more than blowing off steam. Shiro had already cleaned himself and laid down on the bed next to the other.  
  It was a mutual understanding, and both liked it. Neither, though, could stand being each other's partner in the long term, even if it was polygamous. Grimmjow got up, he rummaged through his pant pockets before he went out to Shiro’s balcony and lit his cigarette.  
  “What did Aizen want?” Came the rumbled question. Shiro looked over at the naked man and sighed.  
  “He threatened me,” Shiro replied, Grimmjow looked back at him with a glint in his blue eyes.  
  “With what?”  
  “Eatin’ the fuckin’ mortal realm, tryin’ ta take my power from me.”  
  “How the hell would he do that?”  
  “Fuck if I know, he jus’ wants me ta join ‘em again” Shiro groused and Grimmjow took a deep pull from his cigarette, letting it slowly come out of his nose before he let out the plume of smoke with a sigh, added with his two fingers holding his cigarette rubbing his temples. Shiro smirked. “Yer gonna catch yer hair on fire”  
  “Mhm. Sure.”  
  “Jus’ because ya pulled yer ass outta hell doesn’t mean yer flame retardant,” the high-demon replied and Grimmjow simply rolled his eyes.  
  “What about that human of yours?”  
  “Hmm?”  
  “Kurosaki?”  
  “Oh, wha’ about ‘em?”  
  “If Aizen is really tryin’ ta get ya on his side, he’s gonna try and take yer food source from ya, right?”  
  “...Damn it.”  
 “I thought you were the witty one.”  
 “Shut the fuck up and put your pants on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readin'! I purposefully didn't add the Grimmshiro cause I was goin' for a shock lmao. I'll put it in the tags soon. Don't forget to comment, sub, and leave a kudo! Later days and nights, Hollows!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, it begins! Later days and nights, Hollows!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a kudo and a comment if ya liked what ya saw?


End file.
